Project Savage
by MMDCousins
Summary: A story about our Vocaloid OCs. Different from everybody else. This group of four tries to fit in with everybody else in Vocaloid high. They were different, no one liked them or wanted to go near. Related to each other somehow they find a way to break the impossible. This story tells how 4 loids find their relation. No sexual scenes includes Vocaloid characters
1. Another day: Chapter 1

"Mother. Father. What is going on? Where are we?" I cried. My mind was racing. There were voices yelling, people shouting, and men armed with weapons. My parents stayed silent as they dashed through the forest. They didn't make a single noise. No branches crunching, no scraping, no breathing. They were like ghosts passing through the forest. Every now and then my little brother would whimper in Mother's arm.

After a few minutes of running, they finally slowed down. I was curious and took a close look at where we were. It was a cave, the ceiling were full of bats sleeping with their wings covering them. It looked like a big blanket covering the entire ceiling. I loved bats, the way they look with their wings giving them warmth, the way they fly during the night with gleaming, red eyes similar to mine and my brother. "We're here." Father said. I looked and saw five men with blood-red eyes. They sat around a small bonfire feasting on human parts.

"Finally," said the middle one. He stood up from his throne, that made out of bones, stone, and human parts, and took me away from Father. "Can someone get the baby here please?" A maid then came out and took my brother. He cried in her arms, screaming for Mother's warmth, but she eventually cooed him back to sleep. "Take good care of them." cried Mother.

"I will," said the man. I was very tired after the tragedy that and went right to sleep.

I opened my eyes. It was all a dream, but why do I dream about it now. I got up and yawned. It was only six o'clock in the morning, but I decided to wake up anyways. "Mai, you're up already!" said a voice from behind me.

"Yeah," I replied, "you never get up this early Ikuko."

"Never," she said, "but early bird gets the worm." I turned around and stared at her. She never ever grew up in her lifetime and looked the same everyday. She was already dress in her black and dark blue vest with a sleeveless shirt and a tie. She wore shorts with plain looking boots. Her short pixe hair ended up to her shoulders. This time she didn't put her eyepatch on and you can see her mechanic eyes going in different directions. "You should go get dress," said Ikuko, "I will wake Ikuto and Akemi up soon."

"You shouldn't wake Akemi up," I replied "She likes her beauty sleep."

"Then I will wake up Ikuto, but if she is late for school today its not my fault." mentioned Ikuko and walked away to her brother's room. "School…." I sighed. No one liked us at school. We were different as usual. No one wanted us, but we had to go anyways. Why? Why us? Why not someone else? We are different, but we are the same in any other way. I still don't understand the world yet.


	2. From the Beginning: Chapter 2

120 years ago in a planet called Altrons

"Checking condition...condition normal."

"Finally my second creation has been created, do you know your name?" said a human with an orb in the middle of his head. I opened my eyes and nodded.

"My name is Ikuko Ono, and you are Yasuhiko" I replied. He nodded and looked at me.

"You are not complete yet and I barely started on you, but I want you to meet someone." He walked to the other side of the lab and pressed a button. A boy around my size appeared. Still in his capsule, he stared at me, and I stared back.

"It looks like you are getting along. Well Ikuko, meet your older brother Ikuto," said Yasuhiko happily. He turned to me and said "And you, Ikuko, you are his feminine version."

I froze and stared at myself. My hair, my eyes, and my skin looked so similar to Ikuto's. I looked at him while he squirmed in his capsule and his face turned bright pink. Yasuhiko then locked us away in our safe capsule and left us, floating there in the room.

Three weeks later…. He never came back. Ikuto managed to get out of his capsule and escape. I waited and stared off into the distancing. He came back in a snap, he was panicking, and I could sense his circuit was about to blow. He glared at me. "Yasuhiko murdered, he's gone." he told me. He had some blood on his hands and wrist.

"Show me." I replied doubting him. He took me out of my capsule and helped me walk. We ended up in a room full of blood. Machines were damaged, graffiti on the walls. There was Yasuhiko, lying dead on the ground. I saw something in the corner of my eye, it was a security camera. I point to show Ikuto what I saw. He nodded and place me carefully on the floor. He grabbed the memory card from the camera and plugged it into one of the working laptops he found.

We skipped through each video seeing if there were anyone coming in. Finally on the 12th video we spot the murderer. It was the company, they were yelling and shouting saying that he had created an illegal living robot. I stared at the screen with shock. Ikuto closed the laptop and placed it under Yasuhiko's coat. He turned my way and said, "I guess we have nothing to do, but fix you up."

He picked me up bridal style and placed me on a surgery table. It took him two years trying to figure how Yasuhiko created him and tried over a hundred times to finish me.

A week after he finished me, we were resting in our capsule until a group of police came in. I kept my eyes closed and listen. "Get these creatures on the ship, come on and find that damn memory card from the security camera. We need proof that we killed him now hurry up you -select a swear word of your choice-."

I could tell that robots were carrying my capsule away by the way I was rocking in my capsule. I was then complete turned off and hadn't woken in 2 light years. Something crashed and I was shoved to the other side of my capsule, hitting hard on the glass, which woke me up. I heard something in the distance. "Mai! Look at what I found!"

"Wait up Akemi, don't you know I hate being rushed?" shouted another voice.

"You go first, I'm scared."

"No you go first."

"No you."

"Ugh, fine scaredy cat."

Two shadows appear in the smoke. It came closer and closer to our capsules. Two human-looking people appeared. One of them, on the left wore a sleeveless shirt with a red tie and a black skirt. Her hair was long and ended up to her waist. She left eye were darkish-gray while her right was covered with a bandage. The other human had a small ponytail and had bright green eyes. She wore a tank top with a shawl across her shoulders. She also wore a skirt and had some sort of weird tights. In her arms she held a book with some weird characters printed on the cover. "ALIENS!" screamed the green-looking human.

"Shut up, they are not aliens."said the red one. The green one immediately was flipping through her book. The red one then pressed one of the buttons and my brother and I both fell out of our capsules at the same time. She then dragged both of us to a wall. She was poking my forehead and sweep of the dust in my eyes. I then saw more clearly at stared at her. "Hey, they both have two different eyes like me." she said.

"One red, one blue," said the green one, "Hey there, what is your name?" I stared at her, not knowing what to say until Ikuto blurted out "Ikuto, Ikuto Ono, and this is Ikuko Ono.

"You two look similar, even your looks," said the red one, " by the way my name is Mai Misaki and this freak here is Akemi Kudo."

"Hey," Akemi argued, "at least I am smarter than you."

"Yeah right," replied Mai , "Then figure out what species these siblings are."

"They are….uhm…..." Akemi went back to flipping in her book, "an alien." Mai sighed and told her "I know they are aliens, but what type?"

"I...don't..know," whimpered Akemi, "at least I know about witchcraft more than you."

"Shut up or someones gonna hear you and tie you up on a cross."

"Fine, you go ahead and look for items that we can use. I will take them back to our house." With a snap of her fingers we were gone.

I walked out of my bedroom that I shared with Ikuto. I thought about it what happened a year ago. I remembered Yasuhiko and when Mai and Akemi went to get us out of the broken ship. Why was I created? What happened while my brother and I were in the ship sleeping for two light years? Why would they murder Yasuhiko for creating us than sending him to jail? I just stood there thinking to myself and my brain was so confused that I felt a shock in one of my wires inside. I breathe slowly. In and out, in and out and continue to walk down the hallway until I noticed Mai was already awaken. "Mai, you're up already!" I said behind her.

"Yeah," replied Mai, looking a little startled, "you never get up this early Ikuko."

"Never, but early bird gets the worm." We just stood there for a few seconds until I said "You should go get dress, I will wake Ikuto and Akemi up soon."

"You shouldn't wake Akemi up," she reminded me "She likes her beauty sleep."

"Then I will wake up Ikuto, but if she is late for school today its not my fault." I mentioned. I didn't know where to go so I eventually walked back to my room.


	3. History Repeats: Chapter 3

In the 20th century

_"Hey do you want to play dolls?" I said._

_"No! You are a witch and stay away from me, I don't want to play with you." said a girl. She then begins to crowd around with other peers whispering to each other. Then a kid stepped out of the crowd and went up to me. He shouted "You witch, don't go near one of us or talk to us. Everyone is afraid of you, even the teachers."_

_"Yeah little, stupid witch, you think you so smart." said a girl. I just stood there stunned. I felt like running away. All of a sudden someone shouted, "GET HER!"_

_I dashed and ran while the group of kids were rampaging at me. I tripped and fell face on the bare, solid ground. The kids caught up and punched, kicked, and shoved me into a corner. "Stop it!" commanded a voice from behind me, "why don't you pick on other peers that her, she has done nothing to you."_

_"You are protecting a witch? She curses us with spells and gives us chickenpox. She can even do witchcraft!" said one of the kids._

_"Who cares if she's a witch!" said the voice again. I looked behind me and saw the new student, Mai Misaki. She joined our school two weeks ago and became popular quickly. Lately she stares at me looking at my lonely eyes. I could tell that she knows how I feel. "That means, that you are a witch too right! If you protect a witch that means you are one too." said another kid._

_"I am not," replied Mai. She turned her backs to them. , "I am neither witch nor human." She glared at them and opened her right hand. There showed a little sigina on her palm that represent the Tribal Demons. I remembered I read about them in one of my father's books before he died. Mai then took off her bandage that was wrapped around her right eye. She then turned around and revealed her left eye._

_Her left eye was blooded red. The colors were similar to the blood that was scattered all over the floor. The sky suddenly turned dark and bat wings started to grow on Mai's back. She barfed out blood and the fangs appeared in her mouth. The kids were screaming and running away. Mai chased after them and was very sneaky when other people went near. She came back in a flash. "Are you okay?" said Mai._

_"I'm fine." I replied even though I am not. She took something out of her backpack. It was my magic book. I stared at it and questioned her, "How could you find it, I thought I hid it very secretly?"_

_"I am half demon and half vampire. I could smell the little vial of blood you placed inside your book. Now heal yourself." answered Mai. I took the book from her hand and slowly flipped the page. "By Earth and Water, Air and By Fire, May you hear this wish, Sources of Life and Light Sources of the day and of the Earth, I invoke you here,Heal my body and mind." I said. My body felt tingly at first until my wounds and bruises disappeared out of sight. I sighed and said, "Thank you for helping me."_

_"No problem," she replied, "Let's be friends, I hate being popular." She put her hand out, waiting for me to shake her hand. I stood there staring at shock. It was probably the first time where someone wanted to be my friend. I grasped her hand and said excitedly , "Yes, be my friend!"_

"Akemi wake up, its time to get ready for school." said another voice. I woken up seeing Ikuko sitting japanese style on the side of my futon. I covered my head with my blanket. "I don't want to go to school," I wailed. Ikuko sighed and took a glass of water off my table. SPLASH. There I was all wet on my futon.

"You awake now?" questioned Ikuko , "get up and shower."

"You wet my bed!" I added, "Now what am I going to do now."

"Calm down, it is the plan to wake you up today since we will be washing our futons later, now get up!" I got up and showered and dressed for school. There was a knock at the door. "Akemi? Breakfast is ready."

"Coming." I replied and finished dressing up. I walked to the kitchen where everyone was already eating except Mai. Ikuko was playing with her piece of meat while Ikuto didn't know what to eat next. Mai just stood at the sink washing dishes that we hadn't washed from yesterday night's dinner. "You're finally up." said Ikuto.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I questioned.

"It's seven o'clock." answered Ikuto still not knowing what to eat with his bowl of rice.

"Seven o'clock! This is not the regular time I get up!" I spoke.

"Well it's probably time for you to stop reading so much before going to bed. I could even hear you snore even from a bedroom away." replied Mai. She scooped out some rice from the rice cooker into a bowl and handed it to me. I took it and sat down with the Ono siblings. Mai then joined us at the table and we left to Vocal High an hour later.

I wished we hadn't even went to school that day.


	4. Hell : Chapter 4

It has been so long since the incident where we've met Mai and Akemi, without them saving us we wouldn't have survived. I stared at my bowl of rice not knowing what to do. I stared out the window seeing a group of birds getting along with each other. But we didn't. Students had blamed my sister and I for being one of the smart kids in Vocal high. Only 12 years old in human age we were able to skip two grades and end up studying with the ninth graders. Including with the Vocaloid twins, Rin and Len.

It seemed very awkward when people think that my sister and I were twins as well, but we weren't. I was made two years before Ikuko was created and they had made a big mistake, but instead we agreed that we were twins. I interrupted from my thinking with these sounds in my head. "Ikuto, Ikuto, do you hear me?"

"I think his system broke again."

"Let me try this." SLAP! I felt a pain on my right cheek noticing that I dozed out while eating. "Oww," I said, "why did you do that, it hurt." Ikuko flustered and squirmed in her seat. Mai remarked, "You were dozing off so she did have the right to slap you on the face."

"She didn't just slap him, she poured water over me just to wake me up," Akemi added.

"That was my plan to wake you up, I told her to do that for me," replied Mai with a big grin on her face, "did it actually work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like waking you up. You need to learn to wake up earlier BTW."

"Weren't you suppose to say BTW before you say the information."

"Nevermind, besides it looks like we should get ready for school, " remarked Mai. She grabbed her bag and ran off. I stood up from the table and put our dishes away while Ikuko got our bags and Akemi checked if we had forgotten anything. School of course, was not very far away. Some days we bike, so days we walk, some days we even went to school five minutes before school started and we always made it to class thirty seconds before the bell rung. Today we walked and if really felt sort of awkward since we came there earlier than usual. No one was there, the school was silent. "Where is everybody?" asked Akemi.

"I don't know, but this is very unusual, " replied Mai. She lifted her head in the air sniffing. "I don't smell a single thing or human around here, but this blood I smell, it… it smells dead."

"Area check…..no signs, " I said still looking around.

"I will check to make sure, " uttered Ikuko. She looked around, even looking up and down. "I don't sense anyyy…...y.y.y….th-in...g." She frozed and fell to the ground. Ikuko! Mai and I scrambled to get her up, but she quickly fell down to the ground. I touches her arm and sent an electric pulse in and waited for a response. Instead of a nice little shock back, it damaged my nerve wire inside of me. Then I knew it. "It's a virus, " I said in pain, removing my skin-like cover to fix the wire. "There they are! I told you so!" said a voice behind us. From my knowledge of voices from loids I heard, this one I scientifically guessed was Miku's. I turned around and I was right.

From all these years hiding our identities, we were tricked and caught. I took the anti-virus memory card and stuck it to the back of Ikuko's neck. She gradually started working again, but that card won't last long. Mai stood up and backed off the policemen and scientist that wanted to study us. Groups of students and teachers gathered around watching me work on Ikuko.

I took out the Cybertronic gun from my bag and gave it to Ikuko. Akemi whispered to her what has happened before she passed out after she had the virus. She gave a small nod, stood up, and pointed the gun right at Miku.

Miku then hid behind one of the officers back. He quickly pulled out a gun and took a shot, but missed. I looked at her, she pointed to the window and I nodded. We all started running and broke the window landing on the ground. Her long sniper had swayed into a scythe and she was able to balance on it without a single sway. It looked like she was a ninja balancing on a stick. Instead I plumed down my sword to the ground, creating a massive crack on the concrete.

I noticed that there weren't just officers in the school, but they surrounded the school wielding their guns and batons. Why did we even go to school at the first place? I looked around and pulled my cyber, laser sword off the ground and pointed to them, waiting for their first move. None of them started firing so Ikuko slammed her scythe straight at them and a little hole appeared on the tip of the stick end. BAM. One shot went perfectly inside the gun hole and exploded the inner side putting the gun to no use.  
Then they all started firing from all directions, we blocked off every single bullet until Akemi appeared and casted the defense shield. Of course we weren't tired or anything, but Akemi thought we needed the help anyway. I noticed that since they are surrounding us, when they shoot, they will kill the person on the other side. I quickly told the plan to Akemi and Ikuko with sign language and we were off dodging every single bullet making sure each one would end up hitting the person on the other side.

We cleared up most of the guards and officers in our way until Mai passed by. "Vampires and demons, take us out with you, lend us your power!" she shouted and put her hand up in the air. Dark clouds began to form and it gave Mai shadow to burst her wings out. She held some sort of orb and threw it to the ground, which created smoke that eventually carried all of us off in the distance. She turned to face us and told us, "We will not be here ever again. They know our identity and they can find us. There is only one place we can go."

"There is no where we can go!" responded Akemi.

"Hell, " muttered Mai, "that's the only place we can go now. It's also where I was born and lived for two hundred years." She threw her hand down and we went falling towards the ground, breaking through the dirt and through the lava. The clouds protected us from the heat and the pounding. There was a sudden stop and Mai announced , "We're here, welcome to my hometown, Hell."

Hell apparently did not look like the stories and pictures in the religious stories I heard and from my calculations. It looked like a huge volcanic land with villages here and there. Moans of dead people and demons were everywhere. The black cloud lead us to this mysterious kingdom. It had rocky mountains towering through the center which on the top had a majestic castle. We stopped at the front of the gate. "Stop there, these creatures do not belong in this kingdom, you must send them out, " commanded the demon guard.

"I am the demon princess, Mai. You must let me through with my comrades, " Mai claimed.

"Mai! Oh my lord I am very sorry, I will let you through. I will send a notice that you are back to the kingdom. Welcome back mistress, " He bowed to us and opened the gates.

Mai was the Princess of Hell? Why didn't I know that from the start? I wondered if the kingdom would actually help us with out problems with the humans above us. There were shouts of many demons, vampires, and children cheering for Mai. Though Mai herself, was not a girly type of person. She looked straight at her path, not waving to anyone, and was very serious. Unusual for a princess.


End file.
